My Dreams for You
by Dr.IceKnight
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the bat-family in more of a furture area of their lives, Reviews are love and life, more information insided. I hope you like it! Update: Harbor hopping with Batman...
1. It all starts with a Wedding

**One shots centered around the bat family and their future lives, only because of my current Tim/Steph obsession, I wanted to write out a few jumbled scenes with Tim/Steph and all that,never really planning to post anything, wait for the obsession to pass, but then it all took a life of it`s own with new characters and stuff so...yeah. **

**Mostly these will be centered more around Tim - Steph and their family thing that I`ve produced in my spare time (because I have no life of my own) really only because I was only writing about them with the other bat-family peaking in here and there**

**though future events lead me to decide to write some stuff for the others so they can have a little TLC. Though again this is mostly about Tim & Steph. **

**I`ll post as regularly as I can which should be often as I`ve already written a lot as said before, thought I do need to organize some things, draw them out to be a little longer and then prof it, as I also said e fore I have no life so this`ll be quite quickly. **

**Another thing (I`m almost done, I swear, like two more things) Time lines are a little astray, this does take place in the foreseeable future but not too far into it. And will all be in order from earliest happenings to latest. Though if you would like I will post ages, note that I actually have no clue how old Bruce is, or Alfred and I`ll really just describe them as usual. In the foreseeable future you also may see characters that are really not supposed to be there or have a certain back round and this is where I have changed things, Example: Terry is in this story as Bruce and Selina`s son. And there will be more changes to characters like him but this will also be (or should hopefully be) easy to understand as I will explain things as thoroughly as possible. **

**Last thing: Reviews are much appreciated, they are like the fuel to my stories, if there arnt a lot of people that are too interested in this by...chapter 15 or so...I`ll just delete it and eat a bunch of cookies, life goes on though I would much not like to trash these ideas. Let me know what you think! ALSO (I`m so sorry I know I said one more, forgive me) in the more later chapters it would help if you`d like to input your own OC if you like seeing as there is a future, so if you want your OC in here give me a description, origin, possible powers, they can be children of outside superhero/villains, they could be aliens or clones or whatever, though I do ask not to relate any to the bat-family as I`ve already have their whole area worked out, like no giving Dick or Tim or Bruce or Selina a kid /relative. You can post OC`s any time though I~ll warn you ahead of time if I`d need OC`s for the next chapter. If you`d also like you can ask me to type up a scence you`d like to see like Dick and Barbara`s wedding (which is this chapter) just place it in a review and I`ll totally type it up for you :) Thank you! **

**Now that's all. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**It all starts with a wedding**

"What`d ya think little D, do I look Okay?" the tall man asked as he fixed the blue tie, pursing his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the teen sitting not so far off in the white chair, with his black suit , gray vest, lighter gray undershirt and white tie making the teen look a little uncomfortable as he flipped through his phone, obviously trying to find something to help him ignore the older man`s fussing.

"Little D...Dami." Dick pressed, turning around fully and spreading his arms out, a bright smile on his face as he looked at the fifteen year old who glared up at him irritably, finally looking him up and down before giving a small nod, "You look fine Grayson."

"Who you texting?" Dick asked with a small smile on his face, a look he hadnt been able to shake the past few days. He turned around to face the three body long mirrors again, seeing the boy shrug in his seat before slowly standing up, "Is this all you needed me for? To ask me if you looked presentable at your own Wedding? If you wanted to you could of stride down the isle in your uniform."

"Thats where your wrong," Dick said, "This is one of those days that need to memorialized and pressed in the fine pages of a photo album, like when Terry was born, all the planning this took needs to be remembered."

"Oh yes, I`ll surly remember the constant nagging you`ve been doing." Damian grumbled lightly and Dick snickered, walking to the small table and picking up the clipboard, "And no, I called you in here because I need you to make sure everyone is here, has their table number for later and knows where they sit during the reception."

"Thats stupid, why not just as Father to do that, or Pennyworth, Do I look like your servant?" Damian asked the space between his eyebrows crinkling slightly as Dick handed him the clip-board.

"Coarse not Little D, but your the only one I know who can actually settle down everyone in their seats so we can get this thing on the road with one who evil baby look you got going on for you." Dick said gesturing at the face the boy was making now and Damian sighed, taking the clip-board in hand, making Dick smile brighter at the boy, "Fine, it is after all...you big day."

"Thank you Damian," Dick smirked, "and when you find Tim send him in here, and make sure that Jason and his merrily bunch of misfits are in order, last thing we need are _wedding crashers_." Dick said shuddering light as Damian gave him a confused look before walking out of the room and down the manor hallway, the sounds of people conversing giving the younger boy a small migraine.

Titus bounded down the hall and up to his side, the teen looking down at him with a small sigh, "Yes...it is unbearable."

Damian hurried down t he stairs quickly, looking over the names and numbers on the clip board and grabbed the sticky notes on the edge, writing down the first number he saw for the first person he noticed and recognized, pressing the sticky note to his father`s shoulder, the man nodding to him and taking the note off, "Thank Damian."

"No thanks needed, this is horrible deeming." He stated plainly, handing Selina her table number as well, the woman winking at him, "Thanks kitten."

"Everyone has five minutes till it`s time to sit down." Damian warned them, "Then I`ll bring out the flash bangs."

"You`ll do no such think young sir." Alfred said as he walked up, Damina narrowed his eyes at the man before writing down the man`s table number nad stickign it to the inside of his jacket as his hands were full with trays.

"Need any help Alfred?" Bruce asked and Alfred just shook his head.

"I`ve been serving your house for all my life sir and not but once has there been a wedding here that I`d be more then happy to assist at." Alfred said before walking off with a nod to Selina who smiled at the man fondly.

Damian shoved his way through the crowd, sticking small colorful notes to peoples clothes and foreheads as he passed, the large black dog walking at his heals as he went, eyes open for Jason and Tim, the other two boys of the Wayne house hold, as he walked.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his chest and held a camera out, snapping a picture as the person laid their chin on his shoulder, Damian hid his smirk as he turned around to see Nell smiling brightly at him before taking another picture with the small gray camera, "Say cheese."

"Last time I checked," Damian said, nudging the small device away, "the quality of the picture has nothing to do with any type of dairy products, I know...I`ve checked."

Nell giggled, rolling her eyes at him as she knelled down and kissed Titus`s head, the big dog`s long tail wagging wildly, hitting a few people as they passed. "I think Bat-cow would say other wise, she takes very good pictures, right Titus?"

The dog let out a small huff, and Nell jumped to her feet, "See. He agrees with me."

"I`m sure he was merely responding to the sound of his name, naturally he would agree with me as I~m the one that feeds him." Damian said and Nell smirked, "As far as you know, I totally slip him something under the table every now and then, how do you think I got him to like me so much."

"So what your telling me is that , much like Grayson, your charm is imagined and completely planed." Damian said with a grin and Nell swatted his shoulder, "You know your totally going to pay for that remark."

"Later I hope." Damian snickered and Nell grinned mischievously, "Only if my so called Charm had returned." She said and Damian rolled his eyes at her before she pulled at the opposite end of the clipboard.

"Your skill of reading upside down is fascinating."

"Shut up Mr. I learned everything I know at Baby assassins R Us." She said and Damian raised an eyebrow, "League of Assassins." he corrected and Nell just stuck her tough out at him as he chuckled and looked down at the list before sighing, "Do you know were Drake and Todd are? Though their absence usually wouldn't be a burden to me, I`ll never out live Grayson`s nagging if I cant find them."

"They're all in the court yard, shooting hoops with Terry." she said, "Now be off, Titus just spotted some awesome ship he`d totally like to sample."

"Pennyworth will nefver forgive you." Damian stated wit ha small smirk as Nell trotted off Titus following her with a slight whoosh of his tail. He hurried outside seeing in the distance as Nell had said, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Kori anders, and Stephanie brown playing ball with the small five year old who jumped up and as Jason raised him in the air to block the ball Tim shot to the hop. A choir of cheers ringing out for Terry who giggled happily, running after the ball. Damian frowned as he looked up at Roy Harper and the alien woman as they sat onto of the metal rail of the tall fence cheering at the people below, "That is not a bench." Damian called, opening the fence door and walking in, a few people turning at the sound of his voice.

Terry jumped up and down running over ti him, "Dami!" he yelled happily and Damian tossed the clip-board to an unsuspecting Tim who actually caught it, by now used to the teen still throwing things at him, as Terry jumped up into the teens arms, Damian raising an eyebrow at the boy, "Training I see."

"Yeah! Jay says I can be a basketball star! Wouldn't that be cool?" Terry asked happy obviously excited future plans he`d forget by the end of the day. Or the moment the cake was cut.

"You`ll have to discuss it with Father." Damian said and Terry nodded vigorously before Damian set him down, looking to Tim, "Grayson needs you in the room, something about making everyone feel needed today." Damian said, Tim rolling his eyes at the younger boy before he fixed rolled up sleeves and hurried off to find the other man but pausing to take the yellow sticky note Damian held up to him as he passed.

"Harper, alien woman, get down here and go inside, there are five minutes before everyone needs to be in the tent and seated before I give up on all of you." Damian said Stephanie hurrying up to him in her blue dress that feel to her knees, as that was the colors, blue, red and gray most people picking the cooler colors, "Fat-girl." Damian nodded as she pulled the black mens tux jacket tighter around her cold shoulders, "I`m peased to see you finally found you right size."

"Har har, go eat steel Damian." she said thought both were only violently teasing one another, she pulled the note from his hands and hurried to the house where she knew she would find the bride.

"Will there be any other kids here?" Terry asked with wide curious eyes and Damian scanned the list again, "Probably not."

"Dont fret kid." Roy said as he picked Terry up and placed him on his shoulders, "mean's you'll get all the attention."

"Actually, I skipped Harper, sorry, his child like mind should be enough to entertain you for the rest of the day." Damian nodded handing the others their table numbers as they past and Jason paused, pulling a cigarette out to light it, "Want one?"

"Thats disgusting." Damian said, before deciding to add, "Grayson told me to watch you three, he doesnt want a repeat of wedding crashers."

Jason chukled, blowing out smoke, "Dont worry baby-bird we`ll be good, besides me and the team are headign out after cake and cookies."

"There are no cookies." Damian said.

"Then just cake, see you around if I dont get the chance later." Jason said, waving slightly to him as he picked the yellow note from his hands.

Shaking his head as he followed the small group back into the house ignoring the small clouds rolling in near the city.

XXX

"The chair gets in the way of everything." Barbara sighed, pulling a strand of red hair behind her ear, smoothing out the white of her dress. Nell bounced on her toes, catching a piece of chocolate that Stephanie caught her, "Nonsense! You look amazing!"

Barbara grinned, her red lips framing white pearly teeth, before she looked back into the mirror, Dinah walking over and tying the last white rose to under arm of the chair making it took like vines grew from the ground up. "Excited?"

"Yes." She nodded, breaking out into a nervous laugh before looking up, "You know, with...what we do, our lives, I never really thought this was in the equation for me, for us, I thought it was always going to be just...puppy love, but this is all so amazing and perfect."

"unreal?" Stephanie asked with a small smile and Barbara nodded, "So unreal, like a good dream." Barbara laughed, "God I bet Dick is just rolling along right now, not a care in the world, calm as ever, thought I`m sure he`s going to be a mess with his tie, hates those things. Anyone seen him?" She asked curiously and they all shook their heads.

"Want me to check?" Stephanie asked.

Barbara bit her lip, earning a small smack from Dinah saying she was going to get lipstick on her teeth and turn them pink before she shook her head, "Better not, how long though?"

"Four minutes." Helena said looking at her watch, pulling at her dress as she stood up, Barbara nodded vigorously, "Better get out there." she said and wishing her good luck the four girls hurried out of the room, passing by James Gordon who nodded to the four before walking into the room, smiling at the girl who saw her father in the mirror.

"Hi Daddy." She grinned eyes sparkling brightly as she turned around.

"Hi baby girl," He said, hands in his pockets, "Ready?"

Barbara nodded, wiping at her eyes carefully not the smear anything, "Yeah."

XXX

The reception was beautiful, white chairs lined one each side, a tent covering only half of those seats while the stage was carved wood, white and pink roses hanging around the carved archway, Damian, Tim, Jason and Wally west at Dick`s side smiling brightly at the two, Jason flashing a wink at Barbara who rolled her eyes at his him. Dinah, Stephanie, Nell and Helena at her side holding their own set of flowers, Nell sticking her tough out at Damian who snickered quietly as the minister started to talk.

The crowd was big, a few photographers standing at the sides of the isles and taking amazing shots, the people bouncing up and down in their seats, Terry bouncing on his mothers laps as he pointed at the group out front the dark haired woman shushing him lightly.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked and Dick looked to Damian who looked a bit taken aback by this until he nodded snapping his fingers. The crowd laughed and giggled as the big black dog, Titus came strolling down the Isle, another tiny black fuzzy puppy, Ace, bouncing happily after him ,each holding a black box in their mouth, Dick chuckled, kneeling down and taking the boxes, the two dogs retreated to sit beside Damian who tossed them a small treat.

Dick took Barbara`s hand and smiled warmly, slipping the ring onto her finger slowly before she did his, letting out a light giggle.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Grayson, you may-,"

Suddenly thunder crashed in the air, making a few people jolt, the others jumping up as rain poured down, some covering their heads with small pieces of paper or their jackets or purses. Dick chuckled laughter filling the air as he picked Barbara up and stood, pressing a kiss to her lips, rain pouring down.

The people in the crowed paused their small panic at the sudden and heavy rain to clap for the happy couple, Jason turning his head and coughing, "Get Some!" as in Tim smacked him over the head. Dick and Barbara broke apart smiling a thin blush appearing over their faces as the rain flattened their hair, Dick looked to the few who were at the stage with them, having not moved so as to not ruin the moment for the two, "Come on idiots get out of the rain." he chuckled hurrying back down the isle to the tent cover, Damian wrapping an arm over Nell`s shoulder as they raced for cover while Tim pulled off his jacket to cover Stephanie`s head, Jason and Wally laughing with the other two women as they hurried inside, people in a fray as they pulled out their sticky notes to match the number with the table.

Dick and Barbara rubbed noses and a photographer came over smiling at them, Dick got down on one knee and Barbara draped her legs over his leg resting on his raised thigh an arm wrapped around his wet shoulders. Dinah and Wally quickly rolled the chair over and Dick laid her down in it gently, laughing as Stephanie and Nell ran over with Helena and Selina to get a photo with the bride while Dick pulled all his absent brothers together, Bruce as well with Terry on his shoulders as they all took a photo.

"Pressed and memorialized." Dick grinned as Damian ruffling the teens hair as another flash of light hit them.

XXX

Despite what Jason had said, like him and the outlaws, many people stayed longer though then they thought, wanting to be here where the laughter and fun was, knowing they could return to their cities and crime fighting costumes later if need be.

Dick, Barbara, Gordon, Jason, Bruce, Nell, Stephanie, Tim, Wally and his wife, Damian and Selina and terry all sitting at the long table, a group of twenty round white tables in front of them. Stephanie and Tim giggled light beside Damian and Nell who took another picture despite Damian's earlier protest. Selina and Bruce smiling brightly at each other and Terry who hopped up and down, Bruce looking to Gordon with nice conversation with the man while Jason was hitting it of quite will with one Wally west and his Wife, all they laughing madly as something one or another said.

Barbara and Dick sat in the middle, noses pressed together bad breathing in the smell of hair product, coffee and cake that they shared, their lips meeting before another large smile appeared on their face.

Tim leaned back in his chair, looking at Dick and Barbara with a smile before muttering something to Stephanie who giggled, the two entwining their fingers. Stephanie sipped on the champagne lightly as Tim remembered something and tapped Damian on the shoulder, the younger boy looking at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You got your toast ready?" He asked and Damian blinked before a deep frown settled on his face and Tim raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me Bat-cow is gonna walk in here with the paper...right?"

"I`ll let you dream, and not confess the horrible truth." Damian said, downing his drink quickly and Tim shook his head, "What are you going to do? Wing it?" He asked sceptically.

"I have many talents Drake," Damian said, pushing the chair back as he stood up, "Lets see if best man speeches are one of them."

Nell looked up at her boy-friend in confusion before she chocked a little on her drink a little, taking out her camera and pressing the record button. Damian's eyes scanned the crowd for a moment, and he cleared his throat, Bruce looked up and blinked, "Oh god, please dont let him make a fool of himself."

Dick looked over his shoulder at Damian who gestured to the people at the tables who hadn't noticed the teen standing up, Dick`s eyes gleamed happily at his little brother at this action and smiled standing up, clicking his glass loudly, winching as he saw tiny crack appearing it, beside him Barbara giggled pressing her hands over her red cheeks to hide her amusement and slight disbelief. "My best man has something to say!" he said giving Damian a thumbs up as people quieted down, the groom sitting down.

"I-I`ve never done this before," Damian said shoving his hands into his pockets, "speak on another`s behalf like this, the groom is my brother, the oldest of all of us and with all the ridiculous things he`s done I`m surprised he`s made it so far."

A murmurer of laughter ran out, Damian slowly ran a hand through his black hair, "I know the bride only by my brother obscene fawning over her, I remember from when I was ten till now and I also know it`s been going on long before I was around, so to say this outcome was logical would be an understatement."

More laughter, Dick smiled at Barbara, kissing the side of her head as she listened to Damian, having a new sense of pride for the boy as he spoke.

"Over the years, I`ve never seen two people so in love with each other, more comfortable with one another, even when apart they always came back together in the end each loved unconditionally, weather it was a friend they needed in each other, a shoulder to cry on, or in Grayson`s case bawl, or if all they needed was just to see each others face's, I am proud of Grayson and Gordon for the accomplishments they have made over the years and I am envious of the love they share knew the words soul mate are true when I've seen it with my own eyes as I look to them, I give them all my fondest wishes though I do know that as long as they are together they will not require any such luck at all." Damian said, plopping down in his seat, Nell draping her arms around him, as he heard people clapping, "Damian! That was so sweet!"

"It appears I have many more hidden talents then I thought." Damian nodded with a smile, secretly wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

XXX

Everyone headed outside in the twilight time of day, smiling and laughing and cheering as Dick carried Barbara down the steps of the manor and to the limo, slipping inside carefully before waving the people off. "Bye people we love! We`ll totally be back in a week or so, depends on the weather!" Dick snickered as he closed the door, the sun roof opening up as Barbara pushed her head out and held up a bouquet of flowers. The women in the crowd screaming in amusement and delight as she spun around and tossed it quite high.

They didnt stop to see who caught it as she slipped back inside and the car speed off in the distance, Dick and Barbara sharing a sweet kiss, pressing their foreheads together, Barbara laughing lightly as she pulled on his slightly messed up tie, fixing it quickly, Dick grinned, "What would I do without you?"

"Well, lets just be glad you wont have to ever find out." Barbara grinned wrapping her arms around his neck the married couple driving away, and this time it actually ended happily.


	2. Harbor hopping with batman

**Harbor Hoping with Batman...**

"Batman!" Bat-girl shorted loudly, almost at the tops of her lungs as they glided over the roof tops, The dark Knight, winching once more as she continued to sing the ghastly tune of Na Na Na- Batman and the Christmas song of how he- or his father- smelled and when in gods name did any Robin`s ever lay an egg.

Damian glared at the girl as he jumped over the alleyway and onto the rooftop of a Ware house, smile on her round face as he landed, "Bat-girl, I`m sure your aware that giving our location away to low lives isn't the best of strategies."

"Theres no one out today B," She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "All the "low lives" are hiding it out after that thing with Poison Ivy in the Gotham central Park."

He grunted his only reply, because it was true. For the past Year now as Poison Ivy aged her body was losing control of the toxins in her blood that allowed her to control her power over plants, sensing her time had come she tried to reek as much of the city as she could before her power over took her in the middle of the park, all that was left of her now were twigs, leave, branches and roses that had encrusted around her, leaving a statute of her in the Gotham Park.

Now the criminals were too afraid to come out as of right now, but they would be out tomorrow.

"Hey, Just had a great Idea." Nell said proudly and Damian resisted the urge to face-palm because most of Nell Little`s great idea`s turned out to be not so great. He wasn't saying anything negative about her Bat-girl training because that would mostly be a spite upon himself seeing as he was the one to train the girl before Brown had given her the suit. "No." he said a small growl in it and she pouted instantly, "Why not?"

"Because It`s late, and if patrolling is useless then a good night`s sleep is in order before we have to start our early day lives." Damian pointed out, his voice sounding robotic as it was something his Father would and probably had told him at least once.

"Okay." she nodded and Damian frowned, the action looking like a glare in the batman suit as the space between his brows got closer together. "Okay?"

Nell nodded, eyes clear, no real mischief that he could see but that meant nothing, "Yep," she said, "But first a bath." she said he hissed as he saw the mischief flare up instantly, not noticing her clipping off her belt and cape before they landed with a clatter.

"What are you doing." he grumbled quickly, eyes on her face intently as she stripped. Not noticing how his face heated up.

"Taking a swim." She said casually like they were at Wayne manor with the pool, her eyes flashed up at the eighteen year old who swallowed, hard, "Wanna join me?" she snickered and Damian rolled his shoulder, "This is inadequate behavior, anyone could see you and strike you down."

"Sure they could." she nodded, sarcasm dripping in ever word.

"You have no idea what s in those waters." Damian tried again as she knelled down to sit on the roof, pulling off her boots, "There are Joekr fish and-and Bacteria, do you know that percentage of things you could catch just by drinking that water, let alone jumping in."

"Fine, then I wont drink it." she teased and Damian's shoulders dropped. "Your missing my point."

"Completely." she nodded, standing back and and pulled off the rest of her suit, Damian looking away, maybe he could fight some crime for a few seconds and then she`d be done-what? Showing off? He had no idea how females worked things out in their heads and Grayson had once told him to just nod, smile and walk away.

"Come on D," Nell pouted, bouncing on her toes by sound the roof top was making as she moved, "It`s cold up here."

"I`ll be cold down there as well." He pointed out.

"Damian please come with me, I swear if you do then I`ll never do anything like this again...swear." She whined and Damian clenched his teeth, another thing she was good at...lying. She had an amazing talent for it, once convincing Todd that Damian had turned into a stray dog they had rescued a few months ago. Though without looking at the girl he really coudlnt tell if she was lying or not.

He would all and all blatantly lie to anyone that he did not let out a loud yelp and Nell pulled at his cape, having not head her walk over in his thoughts.

"I can hear your internal struggle." She pointed out cheekily.

He let out a very cat like hiss before he spoke, "Fine! But no more childish mockery games...or songs on patrol."

"Deal!" She giggled and Damian grumbled as he undid the latches of his cape and his belt hit the roof top loudly taking off everything except the under armor that her refused to take off in public and he thought it was a good rule, and apparently so did Nell as she still had on the black under wear covering her chest and boy shorts covering below.

He picked up the grapple gun and waved it at her, "How do you except us to get back here without this, hmm, your great idea`s dont seem so thought out apparently."

"Thats why I do them with you," she grinned, grabbing his wrist, "You work out all the kinks in them."

He grumbled, ignoring the heat on his face, "Alright, lets get this over with."

They ran off the roof side, that thankfully was close enough to the edge of the docks that they landed in the water, thought they did break apart when they hit the icy cold water.

They both resurfaced, curses spilling out of their mouths as they hurried to the dock`s edge, "IT`S SO COLD!" Nell both screamed and laughed at the same time as they pulled themselves out of the water, Damian growled, teeth chattering, "Now do you see-,"

He was cut off as she pushed him back off the docks and he glared at her when he came back up, ruffling water from his wet hair, while holding up the grapple gun he had thankfully kept a firm grip on, "I should leave you here for that." he said and Nell giggled, the two heros pushing themselves to their feet and she draped her arms around her neck, "For some reason, I dont think you can let me go Boy wonder."

He chuckled, rolling his eye as he wrapped on arm around her cold waist, grappling to the roof from some much needed warmth.


End file.
